ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Inheritance Cycle
Should We add a list of Plot Elements Paloini has stolen, as well as which Fandom they're stolen from? *A good idea, I think. Sara I've finally added the stolen Plot Elements section! -WikiMaster. PS: Can anyone find some more stolen Plot Elements? Not the ones that are still obvious but can still avoid a Lawsuit, but those that still have a 1% chance of getting Paloini in court. sorry for being a bit incoherent! *Why the distinction? We're the PPC, not a legal system. hS 18:04, 9 June 2008 (CDT) Because It'll give us the illusion of having the Real World's justice systems on our side. Also, I still think that Paloini's still breaking several copyright laws by publishing his crap. Sorry! *We don't need the illusion of it, nor do we actually have it. Fanfic is fanfic, and whoever holds the copyright could pretty much tell all of us to stop with the fanfic or they'd sue, and since the PPC is pretty much fanfic derived, yeah. We're the ones who're technically breaking copyright laws every time we do a mission. Besides, writing these days takes ideas a bit from everywhere. Paolini's stuff is garbage because it is bad writing, not simply because he borrowed ideas from George Lucas, Anne McCaffrey, Tolkien and so forth. JulyFlame 13:15, 10 June 2008 (CDT) Oops! I forgot about that. * That said, we're not making bucketloads of moolah off of our fanfiction, are we, July? pigeonarmy 12:30, 12 June 2008 (NZT) **Doesn't matter. A Cease and Desist is a Cease and Desist. JulyFlame 20:55, 11 June 2008 (CDT) ***July's right; we're concerned with writing quality, not legality. In this vein we'd probably rather read a well-written Inheritance Cycle fanfic (cos it won't be that hard to outclass the source material) than one of the actual books. - Trojie ****Those can exist? *****That was a rhetorical question. Wow... I just want to say that you people are funny. There are several other stories that "rip" off of Star Wars. Star Wars is based off the "Hero's Journey" archetype, from Joseph Campbell's "Hero with a Thousand Faces". There's not really much that you can do different between the stories and still keep to that principal. Sure, the uncle thing could have been changed, but you aren't going to base a story on an archetype, then deviate from it because it's too close to another story's plot. Give me a break. If you really want, you can say that Lucas stole his story from many tribal legends and stories, around long before Star Wars was. There's hardly a work out there today that doesn't grab something from somewhere else and either reuse it or put their own spin on it. If you don't like the books, fine, you don't like them. But saying that they're a direct copy and stuff is just stupid and uninformed. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) List of "borrowed" names One of the aspects that doesn't help Eragon's case when it comes to ripping off stuff is names. Paolini makes use of several names that are too close to other works to be mere coincidence. Many are just names taken from Lord of the Rings and have had letters switched about or added. Here are some: Imiladris>Imladris Vanilor>Valinor Ardwen>Arwen Ceranthor>Caranthir Bierland>Beleriand Narda>Varda Isenstar>Isengaurd Melian>Melian Mithrim>Mithrim Isidar>Isildur Turin>Tûrin Truly Paolini is a fresh up and coming young author with new and original ideas.--Zervziel 17:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I really don't see what is wrong with Dragon, I really don't. I agree with most of the things PPC says, but not about Dragon. Well, I am a fan so I might be bias about it alittle. 01:08, June 10, 2015 (UTC) I meant Eragon, not dragon. Stupid spell check. 01:10, June 10, 2015 (UTC)